Baby Shower
by AnyKawaii
Summary: Sasuke maldijo el momento exacto en el que aceptó ir a ese baby shower. Y el momento en el cual el estúpido pensamiento de que esa vez no sería malo cruzó por su mente. NO MPREG.


Ohayo~ lectores del SasuNaru (: Este es mi segundo fic de esta parejita, quise aportar con algo también a esta comunidad, (creo que llegó la hora, me la paso sólo leyendo y leyendo...) Y bueno, espero que les guste el fic.

La época en la que sucede está explicada a lo largo de la trama, espero entendáis.

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sasuke. Y Sasuke le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>-¡Teme! ¿De verdad no crees que ya es hora de hablar de este asunto?- manifestó un chico rubio de adorables marquitas en sus mejillas y ojos cielo. Su nombre: Naruto. También conocido por todos como el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. Y vaya que Sasuke estaba sorprendido.<p>

-Dobe, no veo por qué deberíamos tocar ese tema en este punto. ¿Acaso...?- mas fue interrumpido por el estridente grito del blondo.

-¡¿Qué no ves por qué deberíamos tocar el tema?-bramó- ¡Llevamos ya cinco años, CINCO, DATTEBAYO!-.

-Eso lo sé, baka. Me lo recuerdas cada vez que asistimos a una de estas "fiestas".- respondió el azabache visiblemente irritado.

-¡No son fiestas, se llaman _baby showers, '_'ttebayo!-

-Naruto...-dijo Sasuke con una venita hinchándose en su frente.

Los demás presentes vaya que estaban disfrutando con el espectáculo.

**_FLASHBACK  
><em>**

_-Oi, Sasuke...-dijo tímidamente Naruto._  
><em>-¿Qué sucede, usuratonkachi?- preguntó intrigado su pareja.<em>

_-Uhm...etto...verás...- el rubio no se arriesgaba a preguntar lo que tenía en mente, porque sabía de antemano la respuesta. Pero quién no arriesga no gana, ¿no?._  
><em>-Habla de una vez, Naruto- exigió Sasuke ocultando perfectamente su ansiedad...aunque algo le daba mala espina.<em>  
><em>-Etto...¿Recuerdas que Hinata-chan está embarazada?- Sasuke asintió y entrecerró los ojos. Ya veía por donde iba el rubio... -Uhm, verás...ya tiene seis meses...-Naruto jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos, imitando el movimiento que hacía Hinata en su infancia. Tomó aire y se arriesgó.-Y va a hacer un baby shower, 'ttebayo. Y nos ha invitado-.<em>

_Sasuke abrió elegantemente los labios, dispuesto a soltar su negativo preferido. Pero Naruto fue más rápido y le hizo pinza en ellos. - Y quiero ir, Sasuke- le dijo mostrándole ojos de cachorrito- Onegai- remató._

_Sasuke tuvó un gran conflicto interno. Pero no pudo permanecer inmune ante esa mirada mucho tiempo. Así que con un gran suspiro de resignación, afirmó con la cabeza._

_-Yay! ¡Eres el mejor, Sasuke 'ttebayo!- dijo emocionado el rubio abrazándolo y el azabache sólo sonrió prepotentemente. Quizá esta vez no sería tan malo.  
><em>

**_FIN FLASHBACK  
><em>**

Si, Sasuke maldijo el momento exacto en el que aceptó ir a ese _baby shower._ Y el momento en el cual el estúpido pensamiento de que esa vez no sería malo cruzó por su mente.

**_FLASHBACK  
><em>**

Se encontraban en la mansión Hyuuga, en la pequeña reunión que Neji y Hinata habían decidido celebrar. Habían invitado a todos los conocidos: sus equipos; el ex equipo 7, con Sai que había traído a Gaara y a su familia desde Suna (lo cual lejos de resultar sospechoso, había alegrado bastante a Hinata); el ex equipo 8; Kakashi (el cual había arrastrado a Iruka); hasta la hokage y Shizune se habían colado allí. Obviamente esto trajo también la presencia de Jiraiya.

La mayoría de los reunidos se mostraban emocionados y querían tocar a toda costa la adorable barriguita de embarazada de Hinata. Otros, sólo la miraban con escaso interés, como Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kankuro.

Gaara observaba la figura de Hinata con curiosidad y hasta algo de pena, que intentó no dejar visible. Pero Sai lo conocía muy bien, y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, reconfortándolo. Gaara le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Sai siempre estaba allí.

Shikamaru se mostraba aburrido, ya que según él todo el lío de los embarazos y las mujeres embarazadas era problemático. Claro que esto le valió una buena colleja de parte de Temari, la cual llevaba ocho meses. El genio ninja se prometió a sí mismo no mencionar algo así nuevamente, sino presentía que su vida marital se convertiría en una tortura.

Ino y Chouji se turnaban para tocar la pancita y para cargar a su pequeño. Habían pasado ya siete años desde que iniciaron su relación, y a los cinco decidieron casarse y tener un adorable bebé. Claro que Chouji había sido obligado a bajar de peso en ese tiempo. El pequeño Shin ya tenía dos años y adoraba a su _tío Naruto._ Este también, por cierto, lo cual causaba irritación en su pareja, que manifestaba que Naruto se la pasaba más pegado a ese crío que a él. Nunca se lo dijo directamente, pero Naruto lo escuchaba refunfuñar cada vez que estaba cerca al pequeño, ante las risas de Kakashi.

No era para nadie un secreto que el ninja copia estaba saliendo con Iruka, aunque muchas veces Naruto se preguntaba como alguien tan dulce como su adorado sensei podía soportar a alguien como Kakashi. Aunque este siempre le sonreía y le respondía lo mismo: Amor.

Amor, el que todos presentían que le profesaba Ten Ten a Lee. Y que sin embargo acabó en una buena camaradería. Lee por fin logró su sueño de conquistar a Sakura, la cual adoraba a su novio a su vez. Y Ten Ten y Kiba acabaron juntos también, aunque su noviazgo era algo violento. Claro que no tanto como el de Naruto y Sasuke. Había sido toda una sorpresa el que Sasuke regresara por su propio pie a la aldea, cinco años después de marcharse. Lo que le libró de la prisión, (para desaprobación de la Hokage que parecía tener algo personal contra él) fue la información que trajo respecto a Orochimaru, y sus restos. Tsunade y Jiraiya miraron con algo parecido a la compasión lo que quedaba de su ex compañero, para acto seguido proceder a su eliminación. Así Sasuke se libró de la celda y recuperó su reputación en la aldea. Aunque para Naruto no fue así. Él siempre creyó en Sasuke. Y este lo sabía.

Cuando se vieron por primera vez después de cinco años el blondo se paralizó. Sasuke se acercó con su típica sonrisa prepotente y con un _¿Qué hay con esa cara, dobe? ¿No eras tú el que me quería de vuelta?._ Y Naruto no pudo si no reaccionar y golpearlo en el rostro, para luego ir corriendo a abrazarlo. Sasuke aún recordaba sus palabras. _¡Bastardo! ¡Si intentas volver a hacer algo así, me tendrás pegado todo el día! _Y recordaba también las tibias lágrimas que sintió mojar su hombro.

Ambos retomaron su amistad normalmente, aunque era obvio que había algo más. Y por fin, un día Sasuke se arriesgó. Era el todo o nada. No podía seguir así, necesitaba algo más del rubio. Su declaración no fue nada romántica, aunque para Naruto sí lo fue. Sólo un parco _Naruto, me gustas. Es más, creo que te quiero. _Y Naruto lo abrazó derramando lágrimas de felicidad y diciendo que aceptaba. Cosa que intrigó a Sasuke puesto que aún no había preguntado nada, pero decidió no ahondar en detalles.

De eso habían pasado cinco años, y tres _baby showers. _Sasuke recordaba el primero al que fueron, al de Ino. Había notado la carita de felicidad y emoción de Naruto ante la vista del _prominente _estómago de la rubia. Naruto estaba feliz.

Pero después Sasuke notó que algo no estaba bien. Su adorado tenía la mirada perdida y se quedaba en blanco por momentos. Sasuke notó que Naruto, ahora estaba triste. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que preguntó.

-Naruto, ¿pasa algo?- tres palabras, más que suficientes según él. Naruto parecía sorprendido.

-No es nada, teme...-dijo evitando su mirada.

-Naruto- una palabra más. Con tono impaciente. El rubio sólo lo miró de reojo antes de suspirar.

-Sasuke, ¿Crees que estamos bien así?-

El azabache se extrañó. -¿A que te refieres con "así"?-

-Ya sabes...sólo tú y yo- dijo Naru mirando al suelo.

-¿Acaso necesitas a alguien más, dobe?- dijo el Uchiha con el orgullo herido.

-No, yo no...pero tú...no lo sé, Sasuke...ya son tres años...-.

El Sharingan se activó.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto?-

-No quiero decir nada, sólo intento averiguar...si _yo_ soy suficiente para ti- dijo el rubio conteniendo las lágrimas.

El pelinegro se relajó. -Eres más que suficiente, dobe. Tú eres todo lo que yo necesito.- dijo abrazándolo.

Luego de eso, Sasuke recordaba como Naruto había roto a llorar para luego reír nerviosamente. Y todo había quedado allí. Hasta el _baby shower _de Temari. El rubio se había emocionado nuevamente, pero luego, en la tranquilidad de su hogar lejos de miradas ajenas; había vuelto a aquella actitud que a Sasuke no le gustaba para nada.

-Naruto- dijo secamente.

-Estoy bien, teme- dijo el ojiazul.

-Pues no lo creo. Mírame- exigió Sasuke. Y ante la ausencia de movimiento de parte de Naruto, decidió sostener fuertemente su quijada y hacerle girar el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron, y fue entonces que el azabache reconoció aquella mirada.

-Dobe...¿Estás pensando tonterías otra vez?- murmuró sujetándolo contra sí.

-No son tonterías- susurró el rubio.  
>-Naruto...¿Es necesario que lo repita?- Sasuke suspiró. -Sólo te necesito a ti, usuratonkachi-.<p>

-Sasuke...-fue todo lo que atinó a decir Naruto emocionado.

Y ahora si, todo había quedado allí. HASTA, el siguiente _baby shower; _en el que se encontraban en ese momento. Todo estaba marchando bien, hasta que Naru decidió jugar con el pequeño Shin, ante la recelosa mirada de Sasuke.

Naruto alzaba al bebé y lo soltaba por ínfimos momentos, para luego sujetarlo fuertemente y darle vueltas; lo que hacía que Shin riera y balbuceara "_Mash! Mash! __tiyo Naduto!" _y claro, Naruto reía y lo volvía a hacer una y otra vez. No fue hasta la décimo tercera vez, que reparó en la mirada que le lanzaba su Uchiha.

-Nee, Sasuke, ¿No te parece adorable 'ttebayo?- inquirió con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Hm- fue todo lo que salió de los labios del moreno.

-Oh vamos, Sasuke, los bebés siempre son adorables. Y traen alegría a cualquier hogar...-dijo repentinamente cambiando su expresión a una ya conocida por Sasuke.

Sasuke odiaba los _baby showers_. Los odiaba porque siempre Naruto terminaba afligido y él tenía que averiguar infructuosamente por qué. La única información que tenía era que Naruto no se creía suficiente para él. Pero el _por qué_ _justo_ llegaban a él esos pensamientos _después_ de una de esas fiestas era algo que no se explicaba.

-Naruto- dijo firmemente, y Naru lo observó- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo-

-¿El qué?- preguntó Naruto confundido

-_Eso._ Deprimirte después de venir a una de estas celebraciones de bebés- dijo esperando una reacción de su parte. Más el rubio permaneció silencioso unos momentos, para luego empezar a hablar seriamente.

-Sasuke..¿De verdad piensas que todo está bien?- inquirió.

-No sé a que te refieres, Naruto – dijo molesto el azabache -Te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito, estamos bien. Al meno yo sí me siento a gusto.-

-¡Teme! ¿Acaso piensas que yo no? Sólo...quiero saber si no deseas incluir a alguien más a nuestras vidas.-

-Naruto.- dijo fríamente – No creo que sea buena idea hablar de eso en este momento.-

-¡Teme! ¿De verdad no crees que ya es hora de hablar de este asunto?- .

_**FIN FLASHBACK  
><strong>_

Y así volvemos al principio.

Sasuke estaba molesto. MUY molesto. Y Naruto también. Ambos habían estado (sin darse cuenta) montando una escena que los demás estaban disfrutando. Poco faltaba para que alguien trajera palomitas y gaseosa.

-Etto...Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san...-intentó sin éxito mediar la Hyuuga. Pero no pudo decir nada más puesto que Neji la silenció con un dedo en sus labios y negando con la cabeza.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, todos observaban a la pareja discutir. Algunos sospechaban el por qué de la reacción de Naruto, y otros simplemente estaban tan en blanco como Sasuke.

-Nos vamos, Naruto.- anunció Sasuke antes de perder los estribos delante de todos allí.

-Concuerdo – dijo seriamente Naruto, para luego cambiar su tono a uno dulce – Adiós Hinata-chan, Neji, gracias por invitarnos. Adiós a todos -dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Saliendo de la casa de los Hyuuga, ambos empezaron su caminata hacia la mansión Uchiha, separados.

-No puedo creer que te pusieras así.- dijo Sasuke arrojando su chaqueta sobre el sofá y luego sentándose en él una vez llegaron a su destino.

-¡No puedo creer que siempre evadas el tema!- gritó Naruto parándose frente a él.

-¡¿Qué tema, dobe? ¡Siempre hablas difusamente de que quieres incluir a alguien! ¡Al principio pensé que querías dejarme, pero luego vienes y me dices que te sientes feliz por estar conmigo! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, un trío?- escupió Sasuke colérico a la vez que se levantaba del sofá.

-Tú...¡Bastardo!- dijo Naruto apretando fuertemente los puños. -¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensar algo así? ¡¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, una perra?- gritó histérico.

-¡Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que lo seas! ¡Maldita sea, sólo dime a qué demonios te refieres!- vociferó a su vez Sasuke.

-¡A tener una familia, teme!-

-¡Pero si ya tenemos una familia, usuratonkachi! ¡Tú y yo somos una familia!- exclamó desesperado.

-¡Me refiero a tener un hijo, Sasuke-baka!-.

Algo hizo click en la mente de Sasuke, y se quedó congelado en su lugar.

-Tener un bebé, Sasuke- dijo Naruto más calmado – Sé que una de tus metas es renacer tu clan – continuó Naruto viendo que el moreno no reaccionaba - ...Pero yo soy un hombre...y no puedo darte un hijo – dijo apretando los puños – Por eso...quería saber si tú querías dar un paso adelante...y tener uno...o quizá adoptar...Si quieres estar con alguna mujer, no me opondré – su voz empezó a sonar temblorosa y débil – Porque sé que es lo que quieres...Y si te enamoras y quieres tener una familia con ella...yo me haré a un lado...porque te amo, Sasuke...y quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea junto a mí- finalizó Naruto con un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Sasuke, quien intentaba analizar lo dicho por el rubio.

-Idiota...- dijo abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo, como si pensara que Naruto se esfumaría. -Ya te he dicho que no pienses tonterías – dijo con suavidad.

-¡No son tonterías!- dijo Naruto zafándose del agarre. Sasuke suspiró y lo sujetó de las mejillas limpiando el cristalino líquido.

-Dobe...Tienes razón, una de mis metas es renacer mi clan – dijo mientras Naruto cerraba los ojos fuertemente – _Contigo_. Sólo contigo, Naruto. ¿Crees que iría a meterme a la cama de alguna mujer para que sea la madre de mi hijo? Ni hablar.-

-Sasuke, pero...yo...- El moreno puso un dedo en sus labios y continuó. -Cuando llegue el momento, adoptaremos, Naruto.-

-Sasuke...- dijo el blondo sujetándose a su camisa y llorando a lágrima viva.

-Usuratonkachi...- Sasuke sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su rubio.

**SxN – SxN -**SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN -** **SxN – SxN  
><strong>**

-¡Sasuke, se me ha ocurrido una idea, 'ttebayo!- anunció Naruto feliz.

-Hm. ¿Qué será?- preguntó el Uchiha bebiendo tranquilamente un café.

-¡Se me han ocurrido nombres monísimos!- exclamó el rubio, ocasionando que el otro se atragantara con su bebida.

-¿Sasuke, estás bien? -preguntó Naruto desinteresadamente palmeando la espalda de su pareja mientras este tosía -En fin, te decía que he encontrado nombres que les quedarían genial... ¿Sasuke, me estás escuchando? - inquirió mirando al otro que le hizo una señal con la mano mientras seguía tosiendo.-Oh, menos mal..bueno, te los diré. Había pensado en fusionar nuestros nombres, verás... algo como _Saruto o Nasuke_... ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! _Sasuto... _o _Naruke_... o algo más elaborado como _Narusuke o Sasuruto_...¿Qué te parece 'ttebayo?- dijo observando a Sasuke quien le mandaba una mirada desorbitada mientras se deshacía de los restos de su repentina tos. -Oi, Sasuke...¿Seguro que estás bien? se acercó a Sasuke preocupado.

-Naruto...¿no te parece muy pronto para pensar en eso?.

* * *

><p>¡Tenía que subir algo así xD! Anda, que me encanta ver a Sasuke todo romanticón con Naru-chan~<br>En fin, espero os haya gustado, se agradecen reviews con sus comentarios! :D


End file.
